


In the Frozen Foods Section...

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Grocery Shopping, Len likes organic stuff and Mick's all about that cholesterol, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>believesinponds asked: coldwave and flashvibe running into each other at the grocery store!!!!!!</p><p>[WHAT A CONCEPT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Frozen Foods Section...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> believesinponds and I are looking forward to presenting Coldwave Week to you all. It starts on March 14th, and the Tumblr URL is coldwaveweek!
> 
> In the meantime, have this.

After a life of TV dinners and shitty fried food, Len’s become somewhat obsessed with organic stuff. Since his record’s wiped clean, he can walk around Central City and the cops can’t do a damn thing about it. Meaning, he can finally indulge in that obsession.

Mick tags along only because someone needs to make sure those TV dinners and shitty fried food still find their way into the Rogues’ fridge. His record’s by no means clean, but so far no one’s bothered them.

Probably ‘cause they’re not in costume. Mick’s in a black v-neck, jeans hiding his dirty boots. He’s even got a watch and his wedding ring on to lower suspicion further. Lenny looks like a fucking geek in his dark turtleneck and jeans; all he needs is some Beatles hair. He’s got on his ring too; it shines a little under the ugly fluorescent lights.

Mick tosses several frozen pizzas on top of Len’s precious avocados and kale—fucking  _kale_ —ignoring the dirty look.

“You about done, Snowflake?” he scowls, “’M gettin’ bored.”

“No one asked you to come,  _Mick_ ,” Len retorts, consulting his little list like a soccer mom.

“Someone’s gotta get somethin’ other than rabbit food.”

“There’s plenty of—”

“Steaks and shit are great, Snart, but—” Mick grabs something without looking, because he just  _knows_ it’s gonna prove his point, “not all of us can live off of  _baby spinach_.”

Len snatches his precious spinach, replacing it with a sharp, “And not all of us want to die young.”

“Pretty sure that ship’s already sailed for you, Snart.”

They glare at each other in the middle of the frozen foods section, Mick with his arms crossed, Len having a white-knuckled grip on the cart’s handle.

That’s how the Flash and his sidekick find them. Yes, Mick knows that skinny twink’s the Flash; he’s not an idiot. When he pulled that prank on Len’s phone contacts two months ago, the name  _Barry Allen_ intrigued him. Flash’s annoyingly sunny grin’s hard to forget.

“Is this really happening right now?” says Sidekick. Although, considering that  _VULCAN AWESOME_ t-shirt, Mick supposes he could call ‘im Cisco.

Like a switch, Lenny’s glare melts into a delighted smirk. “Fancy meeting  _you_ here,  _Barry_. Cisco.”

Barry and Cisco gape at them.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asks.

Mick and Len share a glance. “What does it look like, kid?” teases the former.

“Like you can’t decide if you wanna be healthy or give yourselves a heart attack,” Cisco promptly answers. And technically, he’s not wrong.

Barry jumps in, “Sorry, it’s just…we didn’t really, um…”

Len’s smirk deepens. “Even we Rogues have to eat,  _Barry_.” Mick gives him a side-eye. He could at least  _try_ not to make Allen’s name sound like a come-on.

“Right. Yeah.” Barry laughs, scratching the back of his ear. “Well, I guess we’ll just—”

Cisco pats him on the arm, “Yeah, we’re gonna go. I need gummy bears. Aaaand I just said that aloud in front of our nemeses.”

Barry grins at him, all adoring and sweet. Mick grimaces at the sour taste it leaves in his mouth.

“Well then,  _Barry_ ,” oh come on, “be seeing you.”

Mick rolls his eyes. “Even in a grocery store, wearing  _that_ turtleneck, you still try to be a dramatic little shit.”

Cisco squeaks; there’s no other word for it. Barry’s mouth falls back open.

Len’s look could freeze a lesser man. Lucky Mick burns hot.

Damn it. Now  _he’s_ making puns. Marriage sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
